The Gotei 13 Games
by parknayeon0903
Summary: So this is a Hunger Games inspired Bleach fanfiction.Central 46 and The Spirit King himself make an extremly shocking to everyone decision: They decide to start the Gotei 13 Games,which were cancelled more than 500 years ago due to the huge loss of soldiers in them.What will happen when friendship and loves joins the games?/Still not sure which pairing will be the main-you choose.


**This idea like totally came in my head with a bang. I was so desperate for some new interesting idea of a fanfiction and I was just staring into my bookshelves and then I saw my hunger games book collection and I thought : Why not make a "The hunger games" inspired Bleach fanfiction? So yeah, It's not original or anything but I just really wanted to mix two of my favourite things : Bleach and The hunger games. Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach or The hunger games.**

* * *

** The annual Gotei 13 games**

"All seated Gotei 13 members to gather in the 1st Division's barracks?"- Rukia said confused as the hell butterfly flew around her.  
She quickly gathered all of her paperwork in one place and shunpoed as fast as possible to the 1st Division's barracks.  
'This _must be really important. Why all of a sudden? And why all seated members? Was it something extremely bad that captains can't handle themselves_?'-Rukia thought as she shunpoed all the way through the 13th Division to the 1st.

* * *

She finally reached the barracks and saw three familiar figures standing in front of the building.

"Renji,do you have any idea what is happening?"-Rukia asked with a note of worry in her voice.  
"No,they won't tell us anything. Apparently the soutaicho will announce it himself."  
"I don't have a good feeling about this…"-Hinamori Momo said, looking even more worried than Rukia.  
"And why the hell do they want the presence of all seated members?"-Izuru Kira joined the conversation.  
"I don't know, but it must be something important."-Rukia asked deeply focused into thinking what might be happening.-"But as Hinamori-san said, I don't have a good feeling about this."  
"The taichous are already heading in, I guess we should too."- Renji said looking as confused and worried as the other three.

* * *

Everyone silently entered the 1st Division's barracks.

All seated members of the Gotei 13 stood in the main hall, where usually the captain's meetings were held. Everyone stood behind their division's captain.  
The captain-general Yamamoto stood right in the middle and started talking loud and clear so everyone could hear him.

"I gathered you all today to announce that the Annual Gotei 13 Games will start again from this year."  
Loud gasps were coming from all around the room. Rukia was shocked herself but she didn't know much about those Gotei 13 Games. She remembered her brother talking about them once, but the only thing he said was that they stopped being held because of the big number of deceased shinigamis during the games.  
"I can tell you're all confused and some of you – shocked."-the captain-general continued.-"Let me explain for those who don't know what I'm talking about. The annual Gotei 13 games were first held a thousand years ago. They're simply a survival challenge. A male and female seated shinigami are chosen from each division and sent to a training ground, made for the games. The training ground's terrain can be operated by the 'game makers'. They can control the weather, the ground and can form all kinds of hollows. All seated members can take part in the games. Only **one** comes out alive."  
Everyone in the room, except for the captains, was looking even more shocked than before. Rukia felt her legs shaking a bit. Was she getting scared? Of course she was, this is insane! What if one of her friends get chosen? What if one of her friends actually **dies** only for the sake of those.. those **games**?! She couldn't believe this was happening, she just couldn't.

"My apologies, Yamamoto soutaicho , but why do we have to do this? It is not a tradition anymore, it hasn't been done for more than five-hundred years."-Ukitake asked looking more worried than shocked.  
"I am afraid I cannot answer your question, Ukitake-taichou. Those are orders from Central forty-six and the Spirit King himself."  
Now everyone, including the captains, was shocked. What made central forty-six take this decision? Why did they want to start the Gotei 13 games again? And most importantly – Why did the **Spirit King** wanted to start them again? Wasn't he supposed to keep everything in Soul Society balanced and in peace? Then why did he make that decision? That **cruel** decision… How was taking innocent shinigami's lives supposed to bring peace to the Society? Something was definitely going on here… Something **wrong**.

"I hope you understand that Central forty-six and the Spirit King's words are law and no one has the right to disobey them so there is nothing we can do about this."-the captain-commander said a hint of despair in his voice.-"There is one last thing you need to know about the Gotei 13 Games and it is about the reaping. 'The reaping' is the day we choose one female and male shinigami from each squad. The chosen ones are called 'tributes'. Central forty-six decided that the reaping is going to be done… **tomorrow**."

* * *

With this said, the meeting was done. Everyone was slowly heading out of the 1st Division's barracks, still feeling numb after the captain-commander's words. Rukia had an extremely painful head-ache. She couldn't believe what happened just a minute ago. She couldn't believe that the Central forty-six and the Spirit King himself could let this happen … Correction – **wanted** this to happen. She started shunpoing in an unknown direction, she just wanted to escape from this, to forget about it. She knew that running away won't solve anything, but there was nothing else she could do now.

After a couple of minutes, she stopped to take a break and gasped for air. Her eyes started studying the place she stopped at. It was the hill … the hill where all her friends' graves were located … the hill where she and Renji made the decision to join the shinigami academy . Rukia had no idea what led her here. Probably her heart? Or was this a sign that there will be a new grave here soon? Probably hers or Renji's ? She mentally slapped her forehead. What on earth was she thinking?! None of them were even chosen yet and even if they were she had to have faith. Two tears escaped her eyes and fell on the ground. She had no idea what to do from now on … Especially if she gets chosen.

"Rukia?"- a very familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. She quickly brushed her tears away and turned around to face her red-haired childhood friend.-"We were searching for you. Me,Kira and Momo."  
She smiled lightly as he mentioned their names. They had become really close friends even since she gained the vice-captain badge. Hinamori Momo was Rukia's only girl friend, except for Inoue. She really liked the 5th division's vice-captain. She was kind and caring, especially after she woke up from her blind-admiration to Aizen Sousuke. She liked Izuru Kira as well – he seemed really shy to her at the beginning but after she got to know him, Rukia realized he can be a very good listener and friend. Great, two more people she could worry about getting chosen.

"Are you okay?"-Renji asked as her stared into her sad eyes.-"You seem a little tired."  
"I'm okay I just… something led me here."  
"Aah, it brings so many memories."-Renji said and chuckled, as he remembered the years spent with Rukia and their friends.-"A lot of good memories and some bad as well."  
She knew exactly what he meant by saying 'bad'. She looked at their friends' graves as she remembered the hard and painful times they had gone through after the death of every one of their friends.  
"How do you feel about it?"-he interrupted her thoughts again.-"Those games?"  
"How do you think I feel about it, Renji? I am shocked, terrified as well."  
"You shouldn't be so scared, there are a lot other female seated members in your squad which-"  
"I'm not afraid for myself, Reni!"- she didn't let him even finish his sentence. Her heart ached at the thought of him, Momo or Kira taking part in those games. What if they couldn't win? Or even worse, what if they have to fight against each other? She couldn't hold herself anymore and tears started flowing down her cheeks.-"I'm afraid for you, idiot … For you, for Momo, for Kira, for Kiyone and Sentaro as well.. What if they choose you? What if I.. I lose you? I… I won't be able to handle this. I lost too many important people for me."

Renji didn't wait any longer and gently embraced the tiny girl in front of him. She looked so fragile … so small , that he couldn't help but feel the need to protect her. He knew Rukia was strong, a lot stronger than she looked but he could never be able to not protect her or be concerned about her.  
"Baka.."-he said gently as he tightening his arms around her.-"We are not that weak you know. We can take care of ourselves…"  
"I know that.."- she said as she buried her head in his chest and tightened her grip on his robes.-"I know it but I..I just can't help but worry about you…"

Renji released her from his arms and stared at her eyes for a couple of minutes. He loved looking at her beautiful violet eyes so much. Even since they were kids, he has always thought that Rukia has the most beautiful pair of eyes you could ever find. Those eyes which were usually filled with so much life and love looked different now. They were filled with fear, with fear and concern. He started thinking about everything that might distract her from those damn games until tomorrow. That's right, Matsumoto!  
"We can go to the 10th Division's barracks!"-he loudly announced his new idea.  
"Eeh, why?"  
"Matsumoto!Sake!"-Renji shortly answered as he took her hand and shunpoed away from the hill.  
"You know I don't like drinking, don't you?"-Rukia said annoyed as they both rushed to the 10th Division.  
"Yeah, I know but drinking can distract you from your thoughts, you know.."

She didn't disagree with him. Right now drinking really was an option considering her condition. She really wanted to forget about this. To forget her concerns and fear. And she probably wouldn't be able to do it without some strong sake. Rukia wasn't the type to get drunk and stuff mainly because she was a noble. She didn't like drinking that much and Byakuya seeing her drunk was probably one of the worst thing that could happen … But considering the circumstances it was nothing compared to what was going to happen tomorrow at the reaping. They finally reached the 10th Division's barracks and quietly entered just to find an annoyed Hitsugaya doing paperwork and his strawberry blond vice-captain drinking sake, maybe even already drunk.

"Ah,Renji-kun you came to drink?"-Matsumoto asked happily.-"You even brought the little Rukia-chan! Great, she can distract taichou while we drink!"  
"Matsumoto, you know I am still here and I can hear you, right?!"-the 10th Division's captain shouted angrily.  
"Taichou, you and Rukia-chan can join us too. It was a hard day and some drinking won't be bad."- Rangiku expected her captain to start yelling at her but he just slightly nodded and positioned himself on the couch around the table. –"Eh, I didn't expect you to agree. But I understand … those news were shocking to all of us."  
"Hitsugaya-taichou, do you have any idea why those games are going to start again?"-Rukia spoke for the first time since she and Renji arrived.  
"No,no idea at all. It makes absolutely no sense to me.."  
"Let's stop talking about this and go straight to drinking!"-Matsumoto said trying to cheer things up.

* * *

After a couple of hours everyone, even including Toshirou and Rukia, was drunk. Rangiku's drinking buddies Kira and Shuuhei and Renji's ex-comrades Ikkaku and Yumichika had joined as well. Rukia didn't remember drinking as much as she had drunk now. Her head was dizzy and her vision kind of blurry but the good thing was that she had stopped thinking about the Gotei 13 Games. She didn't think of anything, she was just enjoying having fun with her friends.

"Abarai, what are you doing here instead of finishing your paperwork?"- a really familiar voice caught Rukia's attention. She turned around and saw him. Her adopted brother was standing behind her, looking emotionless as always but she could see anger flickering in his eyes. And how could he not be angry? His little sister was getting drunk with his vice-captain and the laziest woman in Seireitei .  
Rukia felt her head aching a lot. Her eyes started slowly closing as she felt her body falling down on the soft couch. She had fainted. She had fainted from drinking too much. She had fainted from drinking too much in front of her noble brother.

"Rukia!"- Renji shouted.  
"What have you done to my sister,Abarai?"-Byakuya coldly asked as his hand started approaching Senbonzakura.  
"No, taichou, she's just drunk, it's nothing serious!"  
"And do you think that being drunk is suitable for a noble?"  
"Well, no but… It was a hard day for all of us… Those news were really shocking for Rukia, terrifying even… I felt like drinking was the only way to distract her. My apologies,taichou, but I couldn't bear looking at her that worried and scared."

Byakuya sent Renji a couple of death glares and gently picked Rukia up, carrying her bridal style.  
"You are uninjured only thanks to the circumstances, Abarai. I don't want anything like this to happen anymore."- The 6th Division's captain said and quickly shunpoed out of the barracks with Rukia in his arms.

"Man, Kuchiki-taichou is surely scary!"-Ikkaku sighed.  
"Yes but scary in a beautiful way."- his comrade said.  
"Aah, but you can tell how much he cares for Rukia-chan, despite his cold and emotionless attitude."-Matsumoto joined.

Renji just nodded and smiled to himself. His taichou cared for Rukia indeed, although it didn't seem so the first 50 years he adopted her._'Damn, that bastard was even ready to let her die at the Sokyoku hill_.'Byakuya was trying to keep his cold and icy image, but when it came to Rukia he was becoming an overprotective big brother and sometimes even a softie. She was indeed his weak spot. It was amazing how Rukia can affect people._'That's why I love her so much_.'

* * *

The next day Rukia woke with a horrible hangover. Her head hurt so much that it was almost impossible for her to get up. She slowly got on her feet and went to the bathroom to take a long relaxing bath. As she was laying in the hot water, she suddenly thought what day today was.'_The reaping_.' She immediately got out of the tub and put her shinigame robes on. She dried her hair with a towel and went to the dining room to have breakfast with her brother. '_Shit! Did Nii-sama know I was drunk? Oh my god, If he saw me, I am dead indeed_.'

"N-nii-sama."- Rukia said as she bowed her head. –"Good morning."  
"Good morning,Rukia. You may take your seat."  
She sat across him as the servants started putting all kinds of food on their table. They ate in silence but Byakuya surprisingly spoke.-"You fainted last night."  
'_Shit,shit,shit,shit!_'-Rukia panicked.-"My apologies,Nii-sama. I am sorry for bringing shame on the Kuchiki clan. This will never happen again."  
"Don't worry,Rukia."- she felt so relieved. He was not mad at her? Why?-"It was a tough day and this one will be as well. I understand your actions. And probably my stupid vice-captain convinced you as well."  
"Arigatou,Nii-sama."- Rukia smiled at him and bowed again.  
"You are welcome. Now eat,Rukia. The reaping is too begin soon."

'_Yes, that damn reaping._' This was going to be a hell of a day indeed.

* * *

**Ah,this is it. So tell me what you think! ^_^ And the most important thing which you should tell me (it will decide the whole plot-line) is : Which pairing do you want to see? RenRuki,ByaRuki or HitsuRuki? I am sooo wondering which one to choose. I have thought of plot-lines for all three but now you have it all in your hands hehe. Oh and tell me if you want any side-pairings as well. Eh, I know I am a IchiRuki shipper to death but I wanted something different. Plus Ichigo can't be chosen to participate in the games since he is not part of the Gotei yeah, please reveiw and tell me which one do you like the most : RenRuki,ByaRuki or HitsuRuki. I will mark it only a Rukia story for now ^_^ **


End file.
